Always
by onelastwish-x
Summary: Matt's feelings for Inez and Inez's feelings for Matt have been changing. What will happen when an old friend and an new boy make their way into their lives? Matt/Inez and Jackie/Slider. Slightly OOC and AU. Under revision.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is the edited and revised version of the prologue. I didn't change it too much because I think it went pretty well even the first time. Hope you all enjoy and please tell me your thoughts! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase…only the plot of this story.**

**This story is dedicated to my friends, who I love with all my heart. :) **

_**Always**_

_**-Prologue-**_

Inez swept her silky hair behind her ears and smiled slightly. Jackie sat at her feet carefully painting Inez's toenails dark scarlet. Jackie's own nails were a deep purple, having been meticulously painted by Inez. Books that had easily been neglected and bottles of nail polish were scattered around them. Jackie's bedroom was light and cheery, with large windows and bright lights. Fashion magazines were stacked on the nightstand beside Jackie's large bed. It was Friday afternoon, and the sunshine streamed through the windows.

The door flew open and a boy came in, an orange backpack slung over his shoulder. "Hey!" Matt said, surveying the scene around him. "Your mom said you were studying." He glared accusingly at Jackie and plopped down next to them.

"We were." Jackie finished with Inez's toenails and began to paint her fingernails. "We're just taking a small break. Hand me that bottle, Matt." Jackie grinned, letting him know that their "break" had been going on for quite a while.

Matt studied the countless number of bottles on the floor, colors ranging from metallic silver to bright periwinkle. "And which one would that be?"

Jackie rolled her eyes as if it had been completely obvious and pointed to a small bottle of clear liquid that had been lying next to Matt's foot. "That one."

"What's with the nails?" Matt asked, speaking to Jackie but looking at Inez. For such a practical person, she could be dreamy sometimes and was now staring off into space. She jolted back to reality at the question. "I just thought it'd be fun." Inez said, inspecting her still slightly wet nails. "Thanks, Jacks." She normally wasn't nearly as girly as Jackie (who was obsessed with nails, fashion, and hair) but that didn't mean she didn't like doing such things.

"No problem." Jackie swept up all the bottles and poured them into a plastic box. She sighed as she picked up the box and placed it on her dresser. "Another reason to keep from studying is gone", she said sadly.

"Do my nails look all right?" Inez asked Matt, holding out her hands to him and letting him look at them. He laughed slightly at the look on her face, the slight pout that betrayed the fact that she wanted a nice compliment.

"They look amazing." Jackie called from her dresser, where she was combing her hair. She sighed slightly before tying up her hair with her scrunchie once more. Jackie carefully moved aside all the clutter on her dresser before beginning to organize it. Though she was naturally a messy person, she could never seem to stay messy and the nagging urge to clean up was often too great. She chuckled slightly at her own quirk before her breath caught. Her fingers brushed across a photo that she hadn't even realized was lost. The Cybersquad grinned from the photo, along with Slider and Dr. Marbles.

She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that she hadn't realized that it was gone before reassuring herself that it was only because she had so many pictures of the Cybersquad. Indeed, they were almost like a second family. Jackie lifted it up to inspect it closer before smirking widely when she realized Matt and Inez were right next to each other, Matt's arm casually slung around Inez. Apparently Matt had done something to annoy Inez (perhaps call her "Nezzie") for in the photo Inez was sticking her tongue out at Matt while he was smiling, clearly pleased at his success in his quest to irritate her.

Jackie shook her head at the two of them (in the photo). They were such children sometimes. It was kind of funny how Inez could get so riled up from just a simple comment from Matt, when usually she was the epitome of calmness (as opposed to Jackie's over-dramatic personality).

"Nah, they're really ugly." Matt's teasing voice cut into her thoughts and she turned sharply before realizing that they were still discussing Inez's nails.

Jackie silently berated herself and placed down the photo. How strange that she had become completely absorbed in her thoughts. _Then again, _she mused, _it's not that surprising when you consider who was in the photo. _She felt butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach at the thought of that special brunette boy. Still, she quickly shook them away and resumed her task of cleaning up the area on her dresser.

Inez shoved him. "You're such a jerk!" Her face contorted into an exasperated grimace which made Matt laugh.

"I'm just kidding! They look beautiful. Happy?" He elbowed her and she squirmed away, though there was still amusement hidden in her eyes.

"Good. Then they'll make me look beautiful." Inez laughed and got up to fetch her bag from on top of Jackie's bed.

Nobody seemed to pay attention to Matt, whose dark blue eyes had softened as he watched Inez rummage in her bag for her notebook. He leaned back slightly and let out an inaudible sigh, his face now tender as he took in the complete sight of her. Dark hair somewhat messy, glasses slipping down her nose, and eyebrows furrowed in concentration…it definitely wasn't the description of any supermodel or famous actress, and yet…

"You always look beautiful," Matt murmured so quietly that Inez couldn't hear. "Always."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Okay, so I'm alive. I do have an explanation; if you see my profile you'll see why it took me so long! But now that I'm back, expect updates much quicker. If you see another gap, feel free to PM me with threats. ;)**

**[This is the edited version of Chapter One. I did make quite a few differences as the first time I did this…it was rather cheesy :P]**

**Thanks for all your support! Your reviews honestly bring me to tears sometimes…in a happy way of course. :D Every single review. Next chapter, I'll go back and thank you guys ;) **

_**Always**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

Inez ran out of her house Monday morning, bagel clutched in her hand. She spotted Matt and waved to him. He waited until she caught up in an uncharacteristic show of chivalry and then they walked to school together, the silence only broken by the sounds of Inez eating.

"Where's Jackie?" she asked, finished with breakfast. Usually the trio walked together to their school, but today Jackie was nowhere to be seen.

Matt shrugged. "She has a dentist appointment or something. Her mom will drop her off later." They fell back into a comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to fill the gap with mindless chatter. Instead, they slowly walked, enjoying the crisp fall air and slight breeze.

That is, until Matt thought it would be a great idea to annoy Inez by pulling on her hair.

"MATT!" She screeched, making nearby birds fly away in alarm. "What are you, five?"

Matt only laughed and Inez growled under her breath, speeding up her pace until she had reached the school. The carrot-topped boy followed, chuckling slightly.

"Aw, come on Nezzie." He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Inez huffed in frustration, refusing to look at his face. She knew that he'd be able to pacify her with a single mournful look of his deep sapphire eyes, and she didn't want to be pacified. Inez stepped on his foot, smirking when he howled in pain, and spun on her foot, entering the school.

"NEZZIE!"

"DON'T CALL ME NEZZIE, MATTHEW!"

*~.().~*

Inez, Matt, and Jackie were sitting in Inez's room after school. It was mellower than Jackie's, with blues, greens, and purples. Tall bookshelves held her favorite books, and the walls were adorned with large pictures. They sat on her neatly made bed, doing their homework. Well, Jackie and Inez did their homework, while Matt played with his yo-yo.

"Aren't you going to be doing your homework?" Inez scoffed at the procrastinating boy. He turned to look at her, pouting slightly. Inez rolled her eyes, but a smile played upon her lips.

Jackie rolled onto her stomach, pondering the math homework. She looked up to ask Inez for help, only to find that her best friend was busy making gooey eyes with her other best friend. Aww, how cute! But, unfortunately, she'd have to break them up for now, if only for her own sanity. It was rather disconcerting to watch them become lost in their own world.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She wailed, smacking the textbook down onto Inez's lap. Inez scowled but opened to the correct page while Matt laughed and went back to playing with his yo-yo. Inez glanced at him before shoving a piece of paper and pencil at him. "Here, get started on the English essay."

Sighing, Matt took the offered supplies, knowing better than to disagree. They worked in quiet for a bit, only speaking to ask a question. The time flew by as the trio worked diligently under Inez's careful supervision.

"Ahh…" Jackie stretched before getting up to go to the restroom. Matt and Inez glanced at each other. Who was going to start the inevitable squabble? Both were bored and tired; there was no doubt that there would be at least a tiny verbal banter.

"So…" Inez began. She leant against the wooden headboard, stretching her feet out and placing them on Matt's lap, watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye in case he would protest.

Surprisingly, he didn't. Instead, he ran his fingers along her soles, making her laugh as she squirmed to escape his grip.

Pulling her feet under her, she grabbed for his yo-yo, twirling it between his fingers as he attempted to seize it back. He was reaching for her sides, hoping to tickle her into submission, and she was dancing out of his grip, rolling and ducking.

"_AHH!" _

All she saw was black before she dared open her eyes. Matt was lying on top of her, flush with her skin. How they had ended up like this, she had no clue, but here she was, his dark blue eyes boring into her own. Her heartbeat inexplicably sped up, no doubt a result of the sudden closeness. _Too close_, she thought wildly as her stomach gave a strange flip.

Matt rolled off of her and grabbed her elbow to help her get up. It was silent. They were a boy and a girl, sure. And they were best friends. They knew each other in and out.

And Inez could never remember having an awkward silence.

Yet, here they were, both too afraid to say anything. The tension between them was thicker than a knife and neither even tried to say a word.

_What's going on? _Inez thought wildly. _This isn't…this isn't right! No. I don't like this. I can't stand it. So what if we're a boy and girl? We're best friends and we'll always be best friends. There's no reason for awkwardness._

And so she poked his arm. And then he poked her arm. And, then they were back to their laughing, telling jokes, teasing each other. But, there was something different. For neither could forget that one moment, the moment where both had been pressed against each other in a moment of intimacy that had never been experienced before.

But they would always be best friends, right?


	3. It's just hormones

**A/N: You guys are the best! Two days ago, I logged on my computer feeling all cranky (My brother cut his foot and I, being the wonderful sister I am, had to help scrub blood from the carpet. Joy) until I noticed that a bunch of you had added me to your favorites and alerts. Thank you so much! It really means a lot. **

**Of course, then my stupid laptop refused to let me connect to the Internet for two days. It finally relented an hour ago. So here is Chapter Three! It's not the best because I was rushing to complete it but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

Jackie tumbled out first, followed by Inez and Matt. While Matt and Jackie had agilely landed on their feet, Inez, still a little startled from the poem incident, fell to the ground. Jackie watched as Matt offered to pull her up, and then pretended not to notice their blushes as their hands met. Really, it was absurd how they couldn't see how silly they acted around each other. They had always been a couple, at least in Jackie's mind.

Digit was pacing back and forth, his eyes wide and panicked. "About time you got here! Do you know how worried I am?"

Matt stepped forward. "What happened?" he asked. The normally calm bird looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Digit took a deep breath. "Wicked burst in and she looked really mad. She was yelling something about how Hacker broke up with her _again _and how it was all Motherboard's fault and how she was going to get her revenge. She cast some spell and the lights went off. By the time I got them on, both Motherboard and Wicked were gone. I don't know what to do! We're all doomed!"

Matt scoffed. "You're just as dramatic as Jackie! It'll all be okay, don't worry." Digit nodded, though he still looked nervous.

"Ouch!" Everyone spun around to find a rather disgruntled Dr. Marbles picking himself off the floor. "Hello, Earthlings. Hello, Digit. What seems to be the problem?"

Digit quickly explained. Dr. Marbles frowned and ran to a keyboard on one side of the room. After a few moments of typing quickly and muttering many technical things that nobody could understand, he turned and smiled at them all.

"I've figured it out. We'll need a new LAN card and BIOS chip. You'll have to split up. Inez, you go with Matt and get the LAN card. Jackie, you need to go to Radopolis and get Slider; he knows where you can get a BIOS chip. Digit, you stay and help me."

Two purple portals twisted in front of them. Jackie jumped into one while Matt and Inez bounded into the other.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jackie groaned as she wandered through the streets of Radopolis. Where was Slider? He hadn't been in the garage and one of his friends had said he was going shopping. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor kid- thirteen and living alone! He must be awfully lonely.

"Jackie!" Jackie whirled around. There was Slider, arms laden with bags, and an amused smile on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" Jackie cried. "You weren't at the garage and I've been walking around FOREVER! Where were you?"

Slider shrugged and gestured to the shopping bags. "I was doing grocery shopping. I don't have any parents to do it for me, and I have to eat." His tone was light-hearted but Jackie could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh," Jackie said quietly. She slapped herself mentally. _Well, of course! Duh! I'm so tactless and stupid! Poor Slider! _"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shifted the bags and reddened a bit. "You were looking for me?" Slider asked shyly. Why would Jackie be looking for _him_?

Jackie suddenly remembered her mission. "Slider, I've got so much to tell you!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Why on Earth did Digit send us here?" Inez grumbled. They were in an area of Discardia that they had never explored before. It was completely covered in computer parts, with everything from keyboards to monitors piled in huge heaps. However, no matter what, they couldn't seem to find the LAN card; nothing there matched the picture on Matt's swkak pad.

"Hey!" Matt suddenly exclaimed. He pointed to a particularly lofty mound of parts. It towered above them. "Is that a LAN card on top?"

Inez squinted at the top of the miniature mountain. "Matt, you're right! It is!" She grinned at him. "But how are we going to get it down?"

"Hmm…maybe you could lift me and I could get it down!" Matt nodded and turned to Inez with a smile.

She looked at him drily. "And from where am I supposed to get the strength to lift you?" Although she was pretty tough, she wasn't nearly as strong enough to carry Matt.

"Oh yeah! Right. So, then, I guess _I'll_ lift _you_." He went behind Inez and cautiously placed his hands on her small waist. She tried not to gasp at the shivers it sent up her spine.

Matt lifted Inez slowly and she grabbed the LAN card. As he set her down, Inez could feel his warm breath on her ears. She turned around, unaware that Matt was still right behind her. She fell a bit but he caught her, placing his hands on her hips to steady her. Her hands flattened out against his chest and her breath caught in her throat. For a moment she gazed into his clear blue eyes.

It was Matt who finally broke the moment, clearing his throat. Inez flushed and stepped back, murmuring an apology. He simply shrugged and turned to his swkak pad, letting Dr. Marbles know they had found the LAN card.

Inez found herself thinking about the strange feelings that had rushed through her when Matt held her. _It's just hormones_, she reasoned. It couldn't be anything else. No, Inez certainly did _not _harbor any feelings for Matt.

Did she?


	4. New girls and Cookies

Inez sat in her homeroom class the day after the scare with Motherboard. Thanks to Dr. Marbles, Motherboard was revived in almost no time at all. But no matter how much she hated it, Inez simply couldn't seem to forget about the tingles Matt's touch had sent down her spine. _Stop that! _, she mentally scolded herself. _Matt's like your brother, nothing else._

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Courtney Whiteblock, and she just moved here from Washington. Please welcome her."

A girl about Inez's age stepped in. She was a couple of inches taller than Inez, and had long, thick, curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She was fair-skinned and had large blue eyes. Courtney wore a short skirt and tank top and had a large white purse slung over her arm. She flashed them all a wide, toothy, grin.

_Well, _Inez mused, _she certainly looks nice enough. But I doubt she'll want to spend time with Matt, Jackie, and I, she'll probably want to go straight to the popular crowd. I mean, she's even wearing makeup! _And it was true. Courtney's lips were glossed and her eyelids were silver. Eyeliner emphasized her already big eyes.

"Tell us about you!" Mrs. Speir was one of those really perky and cheery teachers that make you think they were cheerleaders when _they_ were in school.

"Um, well, I was actually born here. We moved to Washington when I was about four. We came back because of my dad's job. I have an older sister, Kylie, who's in college and a cat named Tinker. I'm not very sporty or studious but I like making friends. I want to be a fashion designer someday."

Mrs. Speir squealed, "Excellent. Now, why don't you sit next to Inez, over there?" She pointed at Inez and Courtney made her way over to her.

"Hi!" Inez smiled warmly at the newcomer. She admired how easily Courtney had stood in front of the class and spoke. Inez was personally terrible at public speaking. She blushed, she stuttered, and she often ended up making a fool of herself.

"Hey!" Courtney beamed. She set her stuff down. Unlike Inez's burgundy, leather-bound notebooks, Courtney had pink, glittery, spiral- bound notebooks. Inez could already see how different Courtney was from her but she only shrugged it off. _You shouldn't judge people by their looks, Inez! You barely know her. Besides, she seems pleasant enough._

O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Inez!" Inez turned around to find Courtney behind her. "Hi, Courtney!" Inez opened her locker and grabbed her lunch. She slammed her locker shut and smiled at the new girl.

"Hi. Listen, sorry if I'm being forward, but I don't know anyone here. Could I sit with you- just for today?"

"Of course! Sit with us for as long as you like, okay?" Inez led Courtney to the cafeteria. "Did you bring your lunch, or are you buying?"

Courtney shrugged. "I guess I'm buying. Is the food good here?"

Inez laughed. "I wish I could say it was, but, frankly, it stinks." Both the girls giggled as they walked into the cafeteria. Round tables surrounded by plastic orange chairs dotted the cafeteria.

"This is cool." Courtney looked around appreciatively. "Back at my old school, we had long benches. We all had to sit side by side."

Inez strode over to their usual table. Jackie was already there but Matt wasn't. Jackie was in Inez's English and Math classes and Matt was in her Science and History classes, but since Inez had all those classes after lunch, neither of her friends had met Courtney yet.

"Jacks, this is Courtney. She's new here. Courtney, this is one of my best friends Jackie." Courtney and Jackie greeted each other. Courtney looked at Inez quizzically. "_One_ of your best friends?"

Inez nodded as she opened her water bottle. "The other is Matt. He's probably in the lunch line." She took a sip of her drink.

"Oh." Courtney nodded. "So, like a boyfriend, huh?"

Inez nearly spat her drink out. _WHAT? Her boyfriend? _"NO WAY!" Inez yelped. Seeing some people stare at her sudden outburst, she lowered her voice. "We're just friends," she spluttered.

Courtney raised her eyebrows at Inez's explanation. "Cool." She headed off toward the lunch line. Jackie smirked. _Inez freaking out was kinda funny. She's always so calm. Those two should really get together soon._

"Hey guys." Matt sat down. "Whose purse is that?" He pointed at Courtney's large bag. Inez ducked her head so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Courtney's." Jackie told him. "She's new here and Inez invited her to sit with us." Her eyes suddenly grew huge. "Ew, ew, and double ew!" she shrieked. "What _is_ that?" Jackie gagged at the sight on Matt's tray.

"Meat loaf." Matt sighed. He jabbed at the green, gooey, lump with his fork. When he pulled the fork out again, it was covered in a slimy brown mess. "I think I'll stick to cookies." He pulled a bag out from his backpack. Inside were two large fudge cookies.

"Matt," Jackie wheedled. "Can I have a cookie?"

"_Please!_" Inez added. Though Matt brought two cookies to school every day, he rarely shared them. Both Jackie and Inez pleaded for a piece every day, but Matt never gave in.

"Nope." Matt leaned back. "Tell me more about this Courtney."

Inez frowned at his reluctance to share. "She's girly. Says she wants to be a fashion designer. Also says she's not studious or sporty. Apparently she used-"

"She thought Inez and you were girlfriend and boyfriend!" Jackie interrupted, wanting to see if Matt would freak out like Inez did. He did.

Matt's eyes bugged out and he began to choke. Inez silently handed him her water bottle and he took a long drink. When he sat the bottle down, his face was bright red, clashing wonderfully with his carrot-colored hair.

"Why in the world would she think that?" _Did Inez tell her about me or something? No, she wouldn't have. Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_

"It's a long story." Inez replied coolly. _Is the idea of us being girlfriend and boyfriend so bad that he CHOKES? And now he's offended? I'm not that horrible. Wait, why do I care?_

Courtney returned, holdinga lunch tray covered in the same gunk as Matt's tray. She sat down with a sigh. "I guess you were right, Inez. The food does stink here." She noticed Matt and stuck her hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Courtney."

Matt shook her hand. "I'm Matt. Did you live here when you were little?"

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, until I was four."

Inez cut in, "How did you know that, Matt? I never told you that!"

Matt ignored her and turned to Courtney. "Did you go to Rainbow Clouds Daycare?"

Courtney grinned. "Yes! How did you-"

"I'm the same Matt you were friends with in the daycare. We played together and ate together and we would meet every Saturday-"

"OH MY GOSH! Matt! I've missed you so much!" Courtney gushed. Inez and Jackie looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"We were best friends when we were little. Then she moved away and I became friends with you guys." Matt explained.

Courtney smiled. Then she turned back to her food. "How am I supposed to eat this?" She moaned, poking the meatloaf with her fork.

Matt handed her a cookie. "Here, try one." Courtney grinned gratefully. She took a large bite. Matt smiled back at her, oblivious to the murderous looks on the faces of Inez and Jackie.

"Matt!" Jackie whined.

"What?"

"You never share with us!" Inez cried indignantly.

"So? Look, Courtney doesn't have anything else to eat. And she's my friend."

The bell rang shrilly. Courtney, Matt, and Jackie jumped up and headed off to class, with Jackie still arguing with Matt. Nobody noticed Inez still sitting.

She could remember dozens of times when _she_ hadn't had anything to eat. But had Matt shared? Nope. Now, suddenly a new girl was here and he was being the perfect friend? He had said Courtney was his friend.

"But I'm your friend too, Matt," Inez whispered.

**A/N: I need help. I need a modern-day guy's name that seems to scream 'EVIL' but is normal for a guy to have. Oh, and I know the ending of this story was choppy. Sorry. I was having trouble with it.**


	5. Phone Calls

Jackie stepped inside her home. She locked the door and hurried to her room. Her parents were on a business trip for the week, so she had the house to herself. She called Inez, eager to find out why she had been acting so strange all day.

"Hello?" Inez picked up after a few rings. She sounded irritated, which was unusual for the normally cheerful girl.

"Hey, Inez. It's me, Jackie. Why were you acting so strange all day?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were really quiet. Whenever someone tried to speak to you, you got all crabby. Does this have something to do with Courtney?"

"What? No way! It's just…I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why Matt would share with Courtney but not me! I've been his friend for so much longer, haven't I? And I know she's new here, but he doesn't have to ignore me, right?"

"Inez..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so grumpy. I'll talk to you later, okay?'

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Jackie frowned. This was the biggest problem about Inez. She was always so closed about her emotions. She never opened up. It was as if she was afraid that as soon as she opened up, everyone would hate her. She called Matt. Maybe he could get through Inez.

"Hello?" Matt answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me, Jackie. Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. Why did you give Courtney a cookie and not me or Inez?"

"Jackie, I've told you at least a million times. She's new, she didn't have anything else to eat, and she's my friend."

"Inez and I are your friends too, you know."

"Yeah, but Courtney is- different."

"Oh. _Oh._ You have a crush on her!"

"Ye- NO! NO WAY!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure._"

"Really. I have to go. My dad needs to use the phone. Bye."

"Bye."

Jackie flopped onto her bed. She had always seen Matt and Inez as a couple, but maybe not. Now that Courtney was here, maybe things were different. Courtney and Matt _did _make a cute couple, after all. But then were did this leave Inez and Matt? Why was Matt so awkward around Inez?

And people said _girls_ were hard to figure out!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Hi, Jackie." Inez said. She plopped down in a lunch chair next to her. After their talk on their phone yesterday, Inez realized she had been acting rude. So she was going to apologize, and she had an idea of how to make it up to Jackie.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just having a rough day."

Jackie smiled. "It's okay. By the way, why are you grinning like that?"

Inez grinned. "Because I've got four invitations to a party in the Cybrary."

Jackie squealed. She loved parties of all kinds. "But why four?"

"Well, I'm going to invite Slider."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Inez, are you trying to set me up on a date?"

Inez nodded. "Yup."

"But Slider- well, I don't like him! Actually I do…but only a friend! I guess he is really sweet and kind, but, um, I-"

Inez interrupted. "Jackie, you don't have to lie to me. I'm your best friend, okay? Don't worry about it!"

Jackie grinned sheepishly. However calm she was during everything else, the subject of Slider always got her flustered.

Inez silently cheered in her head. She knew Slider and Jackie were perfect for each other. She had decided she would do anything it took to get them together. Meanwhile, she never noticed a guy watching her from the corner of his eye…

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. More like a filler chapter really. Thank you to all the wonderful people who read my story and took the time to review! It really means a lot. I need some more help though, and it's not about the story.**

**I'll narrate what happened (I changed all the names):**

**My friend Emily has been crushing on a guy named Mark, who's really popular (but I know him, he's not a jerk). She's liked him for years. She told me and showed me this notebook where she wrote down a bunch of really sweet poems about him. Well, toward the end of the school year, this really mean popular girl named Natalie stole the notebook. Emily didn't know for the longest time, until a couple weeks ago, when Natalie called her and threatened her. She's making Emily do all her summer homework and stuff, or she'll read the poems out loud to the whole school during the fall dance. Emily's really meek, and she doesn't know what to do. **

**I feel so bad, but I don't know what to do. Any ideas?**


	6. New Friends and Roses

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! First my cousins came and I couldn't use the laptop. Then we went on a road trip. Then, when we came back, I got my laptop taken away because apparently I use it too much. Again, I'm so sorry! **

**This chapter isn't really good, cause I had to rush it, but I still hope you'll like it!**

**I'm going to be really busy for the next two days, but I'll try to update every day after that! =)**

Inez walked into school, books stacked high in her hands. They swayed in the wind and Inez bit her lip, trying not to let them fall. Matt was walking with Courtney; Jackie had gone ahead with her mother.

She hurried to her locker and stated stuffing the books in. One fell to the ground, making a huge thump. Inez winced and bent to pick the book up. A tan hand beat her to it and Inez looked up.

A boy was grinning at her, deep purple eyes glinting mischievously. Soft brown locks fell into his eyes and he held the book out to her. Inez took it and clutched to her chest, smiling shyly. _Wow! He's CUTE!_

"Hey." He stood and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Hi," she said, hugging the book close as she put the book in her locker.

"Why so many books?" He leaned against the locker next to hers.

"History project," she explained as she shut her locker.

"Roy," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Inez," she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I guess I'll see you around, huh?"

"I guess so."

He winked and walked away. Inez turned and was met by a gaping Jackie.

"Inez! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?"

"Yeah, Roy."

"NO! That's Roy Jacobs! He is one of the hottest and most popular guys in school! He's a year older than us! And he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"So?"

"_So?_ So, he's the most sought after guy in school! He likes you!"

"No, he doesn't!" Inez's face went red and she let her hair fall to hide her blush. "He was just helping out. Besides, this is me we're talking about. I'm the girl who reads 24/7, the bookworm, and the nerdy studious girl. On top of all that, I look really plain."

"No you don't!" Courtney smiled, adjusting her miniskirt as she caught up to them. "You're really pretty. Do you know how many girls would kill for sleek, shiny hair like yours? And you have clear skin, no acne or anything."

"Then how come I don't have a boyfriend?" Inez countered, disbelieving of the praises. "Look," she sighed, "you guys don't have to lie to me. I'm not pretty and Roy doesn't like me." She gave a tiny smile and entered the classroom.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Matt grinned at Courtney as they took their seats for lunch. In the two weeks that she had arrived, she had become increasingly closer and closer to Matt. She knew that Jackie envisioned him with Inez, but she couldn't help but wish Matt was all hers.

Jackie sat down with Inez, who looked extremely giddy and happy. "Guess what?" Jackie sing-songed, her voice lilting up and down.

"What?" Matt asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Roy Jacobs talked to me in the lunch line," Inez said, whispering the words to herself, savoring the feel.

"Oh my gosh! Inez! What did he say?" Courtney gushed and leaned forward, all thoughts of lunch forgotten.

"He said that he hadn't seen me in a while. Then I said that he saw me only this morning. And then he said that to him it felt like an extraordinarily long time. So I asked him why that was and he said that maybe there was something special in me and winked and left," Inez said in one breath, grinning bashfully.

Courtney gave a girlish squeal and proceeded, with Jackie's help, to dissect everyone of Roy's words. Matt leaned back and groaned. It was going to be a long lunch…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Matt, Inez, and Jackie walked down the hall together. "Remember, we have the party in the Cybrary tonight." Inez said quietly.

"Yeah, and Slider will be there," a dreamy, love struck look taking over her face.

Inez laughed. "Yeah, and you two can kiss all you want."

Matt snorted, annoyed. "What's the big deal about Slider? And, Inez, I'll never understand why Slider gets to call you Nezzie and not me!"

Inez huffed and rolled her eyes. "I told you, Matt, he's different!" She shook her head and spotted Courtney. "Courtney! Wait up!"

Matt pushed the other two aside as soon as he saw Courtney. He pulled a rather crumpled looking rose from his pocket and presented it to her awkwardly. "Um, Courtney? I've never been very good with speeches, so I'm going to get straight to the point."

He took a deep breath. Jackie and Inez exchanged wide-eyed glances as he gulped and stood up straight, a faint pinkness rising up his neck.

"Will you go out with me?"


	7. Party Jitters

Inez felt as if the whole world was spinning around her. She bit her lip to try and keep her focus. Her eyes went wide as Courtney took the rose bashfully and threw her arms around Matt. He hugged her back hesitantly, as if afraid of the sudden affection.

Inez felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned to find Roy. "What's wrong?" he asked her with a puzzled frown. He tenderly wiped away a drop of blood from her lip with his sleeve. "You look really pale."

"Headache," she said. It wasn't a lie. Her head was pounding like crazy and she had a strange urge to go bang it on a wall. She smoothed a lock of hair away from her face and swallowed thickly.

"Oh." He winced. "It's bad, huh?" She nodded.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Matt hugged Courtney. It felt…weird. She was much shorter than him and he stared over her shoulder. He saw Inez with Roy Jacobs. He watched as Roy wiped away something from her lip with a concerned look on his face.

Courtney gazed up at him gleefully, slowly pulling away. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing! When will we go, huh?"

"Tomorrow, Saturday. We'll go to the movies at eight p.m." He stared into her baby-blue eyes and smiled at her childish excitement.

"I'm so glad," she murmured. He smiled awkwardly and took her books from her. "Come, I'll walk you home." They walked slowly, hand-in-hand.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inez flopped backward on Jackie's bed with a groan. "I don't want to go," she whined into a pillow.

"Inez! You're the one who got the invitations. Now get up. We have to get ready." Jackie brushed her hair in front of the mirror. "It's already five-thirty, and the party starts at six! Do your parents know we're going?"

"They think I'm with you. Besides, they're in Chicago." Both Inez and Jackie's parents were rarely home. Jackie's parents worked with an international company, and were often traveling to foreign lands. They always spent the time they were at home, however, with their daughter.

Inez's parents were different. They were workaholics who put a lot of pressure on their only daughter. She was lucky to see them once in a month, and found herself often at Jackie's or Matt's house, unable to bear the loneliness. She envied Matt's parents, who gave him unbelievable freedom and Jackie's parents, who were obvious in stating that they loved their daughter. Inez supposed her parents loved her, but they never bothered to express it. She had grown to crave compliments and other gifts of affection.

Jackie hauled Inez up by the arm and held out two outfits. "Which one looks best on me?" she asked, waiting for her friend's opinion. Inez sighed and pointed to the one on the left.

"Here, wear this." Jackie shoved some clothes in Inez's arms. When she returned, Jackie put on some make-up on them both and they jumped into the portal, Inez still complaining about human rights and how she was _sure _there was some law that made it illegal to force your friend to come to a party with you.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Matt stood with Digit, enjoying the party. Thick streamers and balloons were strung around the library, and most everyone was dancing. Jackie and Inez had yet to come.

His thoughts drifted off to Courtney. Her baby blue eyes, her blonde ringlets, her pale skin with no flaws…

"Hi!" Jackie beamed at him while Inez glared at her. Her annoyed glower softened a bit when she saw Digit and Matt, but her scowl stayed on her face. Matt suddenly realized they had changed out of the clothes they wore for school…and it looked good.

Jackie wore a casual gray and white dress that brushed her knees. Her hair was still tied up, but with a silver scrunchie. She had silver studs in her ears and a thin silver chain around her neck.

Inez wore a blue top and brown capris. She had a small blue barrette in her silky hair and blue drop earrings hanging from her ears. Matt thought the slight blue eye shadow looked good on her dark eyes, it made a nice contrast. _Jeez, I sound like a teen magazine or something._

"Eek!" Jackie suddenly cried. Inez looked at her friend, who was staring right behind them. She turned and saw Slider making his way to them with a very determined look on his face. Jackie grabbed Inez's arm with panic on her face.

"I look like a mess! Oh no, he's coming here. Ahh! Inez!" Jackie rambled pointlessly while clutching Inez's arm, her nails digging into it. Inez shook her hands off and Jackie gave a squeak of terror, and to Inez's chagrin, ran to hide behind a bookshelf.

Slider finally reached them. Confused, he looked around for Jackie. When he couldn't see her, he charmingly extended his hand out to Inez. "May I have this dance?"

Inez giggled a bit and took his hand, not noticing Matt glaring murderously at them both.

**A/N: So I started this chapter and then thought it was really horrible so I started all over. Anyway, do you guys think it would be weird if some chapters were songfics? This was never meant to be a collection of songfics, but there are some songs I really want to work in/**

**But about the notebook fiasco (ha ha I love that word). We ended up telling Natalie's mom. Yeah, yeah, it sounds lame, but it works. She was really angry! Natalie's grounded for about 6 months (!), she gave the notebook back, and is having her allowance cut for a year. Emily, being the nice girl she is, didn't want to involve anyone at school.**

**She confessed her feelings to Mike, and it turns out Mike feels the same way! They're going on their first date in a week! Now, if only my Prince Charming would show up! =)**


	8. Is this love?

**A/N: Again, how would it be if some chapters were songfics? Would it be horrible?**

Inez placed her hands around Slider's neck and he placed his around her waist. He held her at a respectable distance, and she was grateful. Slider was Jackie's after all.

She noticed how he kept looking around, probably for Jackie. She shook her head at Jackie's fear. Slider was a sweet, cute guy, not a monster!

"You can go find her."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Slider bent his head and blushed.

"Jackie, silly. She went to hide behind a bookshelf."

"Exactly. She doesn't want to dance with me."

"No, you idiot. She's scared that she doesn't look good."

Slider looked up, eyes wide in shock. "But she ALWAYS looks good."

"I know that and you know that. But she doesn't. Go tell her."

Slider scoffed a bit. "Look, I can't just leave you."

Inez smirked and pulled her arms away from him. "But I can leave you."

Slider gave her a wide grin. "You're the best, Inez. Thank you. I promise I'll get you together with Matt someday."

"_WHAT? _Why does everyone keep saying that? We don't like each other. And he has a girlfriend, Courtney."

Slider gave her a weird look. "Wow, really? That's strange. Anyway, I have to go find Jackie!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jackie crouched behind the bookshelf. She sighed, cursing herself for running away like a coward. _He probably thinks I'm a fool._

"No, I don't." Jackie jumped and turned around. Slider was right behind her, his face only inches away from her own. _Did I really say that out loud?_

They stood up, Slider grinning all the while. "Do you want to dance?"

Jackie smiled, glad he didn't ask why she was hiding behind a bookshelf.

They went onto the floor. She placed her hands hesitantly around his neck and he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her slightly closer than a friendly embrace. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest.

_Is this love?_

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Slider held Jackie close, enjoying the way her body seemed to fit perfectly into his, as if meant for each other. He wanted to stay in the moment forever.

And it was all because of Inez he got to dance with Jackie. He frowned, his exuberance temporarily halted. Matt had a girlfriend, he remembered Inez saying. It was a weird thought. Inez and Matt were perfect for each other!_ Oh well_, he thought. At least he had Jackie.


	9. Take a Risk

**A/N: Thank you all for your sweet reviews! To those of you who want to Inez and Matt to get together soon, you'll have to wait for a while longer. I'm planning on stretching this story out longer than I probably should! (*evil grin*) But don't worry, they'll realize their true feelings soon. Although someone might get in the way… =)**

Inez yawned as she drew the brush through her messy hair. The party on Friday had gone very late and the rest of the weekend was spent doing her homework. Now she had to wait a week before going back to Cyberchase. At least she had something to look forward to, she thought. Motherboard had asked if the trio would like to spend the next weekend in Soloria. They had agreed immediately, warming up immediately to the idea of a weekend full of rest and relaxation.

She ran out of the house and began walking to school. She was the only one now. Jackie's parents were there for the week and insisted on driving her to school. Matt walked with Courtney.

Inez shivered involuntarily in the chilly winds. The winter ball was coming up soon. _I guess I'll go alone again. Matt will go with Courtney, but maybe Jackie will keep me company._

She entered the school- and fell straight to the ground. She looked up to see who and bumped into her and saw Roy Jacobs smiling down at her.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said pulling her up.

"No problem," she said and began to walk to her locker. To her surprise, he walked along with her.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked casually. _Why did he care?_

"I'm going on a small trip with my parents," she lied through her teeth.

"Oh." His face seemed to fall, but it brightened again in a second.

"What about the weekend after?"

"Nothing planned yet. And why are you asking?" Inez turned to him with her eyebrows raised. She honestly had no clue why he was asking all this stuff.

"Okay, fine, I'll come out with it." He took a deep breath and held out a white lily. _What is it with guys holding out flowers to girls?_

"Inez, will you go out with me?"

Inez stared at the flower, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She swallowed and thought about. Roy was a nice guy, friendly and rather nice to get along with.

Inez had always been cautious, never jumping into things. Matt and Jackie often teased her for it, laughing at her wariness. But for once, she wanted to be reckless. She wanted to take a risk, she wanted to be irresponsible and wild and an utterly and completely whole new person.

So Inez took the lily and leaned up to Roy. She boldly pecked him on the cheek and grinned at him in a totally un-Inez Garcia way.

"Yes."

**A/N: Short, filler chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out today too! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Tears

Inez took a deep breath and picked up the phone. She had no idea how Jackie and Matt would react to her new relationship with Roy. She had tried to talk to them several times during the school day but they had always rushed off, claiming that they were busy and would talk to her later.

"Hello?" Jackie answered.

"Um, hi. It's me, Inez." Inez didn't really know why she was so nervous. She had been friends with Jackie since she was little.

"Oh, hi! What's up? Why are you being so formal?"

"I…have a date…with Roy Jacobs the Saturday after next", Inez blurted out, unable to keep the secret any longer.

"OH MY GOSH! AHHH! MATT, COME HERE!" Jackie screamed and Inez pulled away from the phone quickly, clutching her throbbing eardrum.

"Wait, Matt's over at your house?" She felt a pang of loneliness overcome her. First Matt had decided to leave her and her friendship for Courtney, and now Jackie was avoiding her as well? She closed her eyes, hoping that would stop the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.

"Yeah. Matt finally got some time off from Courtney. I would've invited you, but my parents said I could only invite one friend."

"Oh. Well, it's okay. You don't have to tell Matt!"

"Of course I do! Oops, I have to go! Anyway, I'll help you on the day of the date! Ooh, this is going to be SO much fun!" Jackie squealed, excited at the prospect of a girly day.

"Bye."

"Bye!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Inez sat on a soft sofa in the hotel. She gazed out the window, enjoying the view of the large beach. Matt and Jackie had yet still to come. She sighed, looking down at her hands. She felt like was she was losing them slowly. She hadn't actually talked to Matt since he had asked Courtney out. Jackie was seemingly avoiding her.

"Hey!" Jackie entered her hotel room. "This is cool," she said, studying the cream and white color scheme decorating the room. They were all allowed to pick their own rooms.

"Thought you'd pick that one," Jackie said, nodding to the room across the hall. It was covered in shades of lavenders, plums, and purples, all Inez's favorite colors.

Inez shook her head. "No," she said simply.

"Ah. Needed a change?" Jackie took a seat next to Inez.

"Yeah," Inez leaned forward slightly, putting her head in her hands. "Jackie?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do you two keep avoiding me?"

Jackie inhaled sharply. She knew which "two" Inez was talking about.

"We're not, Inez. My older cousin got engaged to her boyfriend. Then they broke up. All of our family was trying to get them together. That's why I wasn't around."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. They got back together. And I'm sorry about not telling you."

They hugged, but suddenly Inez realized something.

"What about Matt?"

Jackie looked down. "Well…Courtney…" No other explanation was needed.

Inez closed her eyes briefly. "I wonder where he is," she mumbled softly.

Jackie nodded slowly. "Get ready for dinner," she ordered kindly, making her way out of the room.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inez pulled on the clothes Jackie insisted she wear a white silky top and slightly ripped jean shorts that brushed her knees. She took a look in the mirror, grimacing as she expected the worst. However, she was surprised to find she looked quite- nice. The top made her honey-colored skin glow and her thick hair shine.

Over the years, Inez and Jackie had more or less chosen a whole new wardrobe. Jackie had been thrilled at the very idea, and had immediately filled her closet with hundreds of outfits, even though she did tend to stick to a lot of yellow. Inez had been less open, and instead stuck mostly with her purple clothes. She had gotten contact lenses, but really only wore them on special occasions. Matt, being the typical guy he was, wore basically the same clothes, only now in a variety of colors.

She sighed and made her way to the dining room. It was on a balcony, and warm winds breezed by her. She looked around. Matt, Jackie, and Slider were sitting around a circular table. The sun was setting, and the various colors reflected off the cerulean blue ocean.

"Hi," she said quietly, taking her place between Jackie and Matt. Jackie beamed at her, probably because she got to sit next to Slider. She wore a yellow (of course) and white top with white shorts. Slider flashed her a grin and she returned it sincerely, the honest happiness in the couple lifting Inez from her pessimistic mood.

But Matt refused to look at her.

They all laughed and joked until dessert. Inez's frustration had been growing throughout the dinner. Matt had ignored her the whole time. She finally snapped when Matt didn't look at her even when she accidently kicked him under the table.

"Matt! Why do you keep ignoring me?" She asked, some of her pent-up anger making its way into the words.

"Maybe because YOU have been staying away from me this whole week!"

Inez could feel rage boiling in her stomach. How dare he? She had been avoiding him? He had been avoiding her! Ever since he had gotten with Courtney, she hadn't actually talked with him once, because he was so busy with that simpering girly-girl.

"I'm not the one who's with their girlfriend 24/7!"

"Hey, I try to stay committed!"

Inez laughed emptily, the hollow sound ringing slightly. "Committed? They are plenty of people out there in relationships who don't abandon their friends, you jerk!"

"At least I can get a partner! You're such a nerdy know- it- all no guy would date you!"

Inez stood up, lips quivering slightly and eyes watery. She wanted nothing more than to slap him across the face, but she restrained herself.

"I can't believe you just said that. You know what, Matt, I don't need to be friends with a guy who preys on my insecurities and insults me."

And with that, she ran to her room.

**A/N: So, yeah, as you can probably tell, Jackie didn't tell Matt about Roy yet.**

**Initially, Matt was going to call Inez a bitch, but I realized how many people already have used that. So he pulls the 'no guy would ever date you' card instead. **

**When I started this story, I had it all planned and mapped out. But now, I really think my old ending was too cliché. I mean, no matter what, this story will be cliché, but I don't want it to be **_**that**_** cliché. So, I have a whole new ending.**

**Also, I have an offer. The 70****th**** reviewer (just a random number I picked, don't know why really) will get a brief appearance in the story. Just mention your name and give a short physical description of how you look (or how you wish you look). Also, tell me whether you'd rather play a role in the Inez/ Matt coupling or Jackie/ Slider. **

**Thanks all!**

**Oh and before I forget:**

**Inez's top: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2074138632&Page=all&pgcount=25#**

**Jackie's top: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2055985875&Page=all&pgcount=25**


	11. This is Comfort?

Matt sat down, breathing heavily. He could feel remorse coming over him at the sight of Inez running away in tears. How could he have said such terrible words to her? He looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Slider's and Jackie's faces.

"Matt, you've really messed it up, haven't you?" Jackie's words were laced with a bitter edge. "First you ignore her for something that isn't her fault, and then you insult her with words that aren't even true? She's not a bloody nerdy know- it- all, _Matthew_. She's our best friend! And what do you mean no guy would go out with her? Roy Jacobs asked her out, Matt!"

"_What?_" Matt gaped at her. "Did she say yes?"

"Well, duh! And you know what? I'm glad that she has a nice, caring boyfriend! Unlike you, her supposed best friend!"

Jackie stood up and left, probably to go find Inez. Slider looked at Matt and shook his head. He ran off behind Jackie.

Matt banged his head on the table. _WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jackie knocked on Inez's door. "Come in", she said, her voice slightly cracking.

"Oh, Inez." She sighed. Jackie led Inez to the sofa and sat her down. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Slider rushed in, panting lightly. He saw how distressed Inez was and immediately took a seat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"But he's supposed to be my best friend!" Inez whispered hoarsely, refusing to give into the tears that she wanted to let out. She angrily punched a pillow. "STUPID MATT!" she screamed suddenly.

Jackie jumped. "Inez, it's okay. It'll all be okay."

Slider smiled at her motherly concern. "Mmm, Inez?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Roy Jacobs?"

This sent Inez into a bout of hysterical laughing. Jackie and Slider looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Inez caught her breath. "Sorry. I just- it's weird, you know."

"Yeah," Jackie said warily, not wanting to set Inez off into another mood swing.

Inez bit her lip and looked down, all hysteria gone. "It's just that I feel alone. I mean, Matt has Courtney, and you guys are a couple, and I'm alone. Maybe Matt's right. Maybe I am a nerdy know- it- all."

Jackie and Slider blushed at the thought of them as a couple, but thought it best not to deny anything while Inez was in this vulnerable state. Then her words sunk in.

"INEZ GARCIA! You are not a nerdy know- it- all, and don't you let that bloody jerk let you think any differently! He's a stupid, arrogant, asshole! And what do you mean you have nobody? You have freaking Roy Jacobs!" Jackie finished her rant and glared at her.

"Freaking?" Inez asked with a slight grimace.

"You cuss?" Slider gazed at her in awe.

"Only when mad," she said quietly. Then the three of them looked at each other…and burst into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: Sorry if they all seemed super weird. It's what my two best friends and I did after some jerk insulted me. Although, I have no idea if boy would have reacted like Slider did! =)**

**It's just a filler chapter… although I might consider putting up an extra- long chapter next. You just have to click that blue button down there… you know you want to! No, I'm not bribing you. I'm just asking very politely. =)**


	12. Forgiveness or Friendship?

**A/N: Yes, it's me! I'm back. Sorry if I have huge periods between my updates! It's kinda hard juggling school, NJHS, Chess Club, Student Council, dance, community service, keeping straight A's in all my classes! But anyway, thanks to all you dedicated readers! I love you all! =)**

**I'm so happy that I have so many readers and reviewers. I mean, to be frank, Cyberchase isn't as popular as other shows. (*dodges a mob of angry Cyberchase fans) Hey, I love Cyberchase too, but you have to admit most people don't write fanfics about it. And I still have all you guys reading and reviewing! Thank you all so much!**

**MonkeyBanananaaz: Aww, thank you so much! I mean, I've never been very confident about my writing. But your review really made me feel so good!**

**ChocoPie234: 8 REVIEWS! OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AHH! I NEARLY SCREAMED WHEN I SAW ALL THOSE REVIEWS!**

**StrawberryCrystal24: 70****th**** REVIEWER! YAY! So you can PM me with the description or just include it all in a review…=)**

**P.S: I changed my profile pic, all you Pokeshippers out there! I saw this picture and went into total 'aww' mode! (I tend to do that a lot!) So I'll try to change it to a different Ash/ Misty pic every now and then.**

**Wow, long AN, huh?**

**P.P.S: GUESS WHAT? MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW! OMG! *excited squeal!***

Inez was standing on her head in the hotel library. Usually she did that when she was confused, but now she was doing it because her head was pounding like crazy. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Hey, Inez." She opened her eyes to see Matt grinning at her. She turned over and began to make her way away from him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Inez, I'm sorry!"

"I know."

"Really."

"I know."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Yes." She started walking away again but he blocked her path.

"So we're friends, right?"

"No."

"WHAT? But you said you forgave me!"

"I did!"

"Then why-"

"Forgiveness isn't the same as friendship, Matt." And with those words she spun around on her heel and finally walked out.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Are you ready, Inez?" Jackie called through the closed bathroom door.

"No," came the muffled reply.

"Inez! You have, what, 15 minutes until your date! And _now_ you're panicking?"

"I can't do this Jackie!"

"Yes you can!"

Inez sighed and walked out of the safe haven of the bathroom. "What do you think?" she asked. She wasn't sure what to wear. As it was kind of warm outside, she had gotten rid of the heavy jackets and thrown on a knee- length, orange, flowery sundress with an elbow- length white cardigan on top. Tiny pearl studs glimmered in her ears and a silver necklace was around her neck.

"Mmm, nice!" Jackie approved.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly as the doorbell rang. "Oh my gosh! HE'S HERE!"

"Yes, he is," Jackie said, stifling her laughter. She was staying at Inez's house and the two of them were going to have a sleepover when Inez got back.

Inez gritted her teeth, grabbed her small black purse and opened the door with a smile.

O0OO00OO0O0O0OO

"So, you like football?" Inez asked. They were strolling casually in the park. They had gone for ice- cream and then watched a comedy movie at the theater.

"Yeah." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's fun, you know? Just playing and getting your mind off of things."

"I know what you mean," she said gently. It was the same way with her and reading.

"Hey, do you hear something?" He asked, tilting his head.

They looked ahead. A young man was proposing to a young girl. A small crowd had formed around the couple. The girl nodded, blushing furiously and flung her arms around him.

Inez grinned. It was just so sweet! She looked over at Roy, but her surprise, he was frowning slightly.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, it's just that it's kind of public, you know? I mean, I'd never do that for anybody. It'd be so embarrassing!"

Inez bit her lip. If you couldn't admit you liked someone in front of everyone, how true was your love?

_Oh well, _she reasoned. _Just because Roy and I disagree on one little thing, it doesn't matter!_

O0O0O0O0O0O

Matt sighed, clutching his head in his hands. Algebra was his worst subject. He stared wistfully out his window at the bright sunshine, but his parents had banned him from going outside until he finished his homework.

He turned his gaze back to his homework. Usually Inez helped him with his homework but…

Better not to think of Inez now.

She would forgive him sooner or later.

She always did.

Right?

**A/N: Yeah, its short and a filler. Sorry. Writer's block. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow! **

**(Yes, on my birthday! Aren't I sweet?)**


	13. Totally and Completely Bored

**A/N: I broke my promise! I said I'd update on my birthday! I'm so SORRY! Really! Please forgive me!**

**On the good side, I'm FINALLY 13! (You can't find out where someone lives based on their age, can you? Hmm…)**

**Oh well. Enjoy!**

**(It's the sleepover after the date.)**

Inez laughed and grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Jackie, you are in serious denial! Slider is head over heels for you!"

Jackie stuck her tongue out at her. "Yeah right. But, enough about my nonexistent love life. How'd the date go?"

Inez sighed dreamily, hugging her pillow to her chest. "Perfect! He's such a gentleman! And it was so fun! Wow! Really, how could I have not noticed him before? He's just so-"

"OKAY!" Jackie yelled. "I'm sorry I asked! Forget about me and Slider! _You_ are head over heels for Roy!"

Inez just grinned slyly. "AHA! So, you admit you and Slider have something going on!"

Jackie groaned and buried her head in a pillow.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Inez smiled and rested her head on Roy's shoulder. The two were sitting together at lunch. Jackie sat across from them, not sure whether to gag or crack up.

Matt had been banned from their table. Of course, none of them actually said it out loud, but it was pretty much understood. Courtney had been told that Matt had said something mean to Inez, but nobody went into specifics. She stuck by Matt's side, though she flashed apologetic smiles to Inez every now and then.

Jackie was the only girl not in a couple now. She knew most people in her predicament would feel alone, but she didn't. Not yet, anyway. It would probably be a while before she got all 'why I am the only one alone?'

She shrugged and turned back to her dismal lunch, sighing at the oranges and peanut-butter sandwich. It was a classic rainy day- the kind that seems unbelievably boring and mundane.

"What's wrong, Jacks?" Inez asked.

"I'm BORED!" Jackie whined, stretching the words out.

"Well, I have a surprise for you!" Inez said perkily.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"HEY! That's not fair!" Jackie slumped in her seat, pouting.

"Too bad!" Inez laughed, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Jackie threw an orange at her, sulking when Roy caught it.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. You're probably going that's it. Well, I wanted to get **_**something**_** out. So yeah. Hope you like it! (Though it's super-short)**

**Anyway, what's the surprise? Reviewer who guesses correctly gets chocolate brownies! (Virtual ones, anyway). **


	14. Surprise!

Inez plopped down onto Jackie's couch, changing channels idly. Jackie hovered above her, scowling.

"Come on, tell me the surprise already!"

Inez shrugged. "Hmm…"

"INEZ!" Jackie wrestled the remote away. "TELL ME THE STUPID SURPRISE ALREADY! I'VE BEEN GOING OUT OF MY MIND! YOU PROMISED, INEZ GARCIA! NOW, TELL ME OR ELSE!"

Inez gazed up at her with wide eyes. "Fine. Sit down and then I'll tell you." Underneath her breath, she muttered, "You're so impatient".

Jackie sat warily. She wasn't sure she could trust Inez on this one.

"Now, turn around."

Jackie slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

Slider grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "Hey," he said. Next to her, Inez beamed, sure that Jackie was going to jump up and passionately kiss the love of her life any minute.

Jackie promptly fainted.

Jackie groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead. Little dots of light spun under her closed eyes as her eyelids fluttered open. It took a second for her to register where she was. Inez gazed at her with worry evident in her eyes. Jackie realized she was leaning on something firm, unlike the plush sofa, and looked up. Slider peered down at her, his shaggy brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"GAH!" Jackie jumped up. Had she been leaning on Slider's chest? All she remembered was Slider appearing out of nowhere, and then her whole world went totally black.

"You!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at Slider. "What are you doing here?"

Inez pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. "Jacks, Slider is here on Earth while his garage is being renovated. Motherboard told me when we were leaving Solaria. I thought you'd like a surprise…" she trailed off at the look on Jackie's face.

"Are you okay?" Slider approached her from behind, his face laced in worry. Jackie swallowed thickly at his nearness, inhaling his woodsy scent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grinned at him weakly. _What is wrong with me? Did I really have to faint in front of him? Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, he smells SO GOOD!_

"Maybe you should sit," he said, pulling Jackie down onto the couch. She smiled weakly and grimaced inwardly. _He probably thinks I'm a weakling now. _

"Um, where are you staying?" Inez blurted out, unable to stand the awkward tension in the room.

"Well, Motherboard told me there's some sort of boys dorm nearby. I have an alibi ready too- I'm Slider Smith, and I'm visiting my cousin."

"Slider Smith?" Inez asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your cousin?" Jackie grimaced.

"Hey, that was the best name I could come up with," he retorted defensively. "And, yeah, my cousin is Inez."

Inez smiled graciously before looking at her watch and shrieking. "Oh my god! I'm late! I was supposed to meet Roy ten minutes ago at the diner! Bye Jacks; bye Slider!" Inez ran out of the door.

Slider cleared his throat. "Um, I should probably be going now."

Jackie nodded, and stood to open the door. She leaned against the doorframe as Slider grabbed a small suitcase and stepped out of the door.

"Turn the left and then take two rights. Then you'll see the dorm right in front of you." She dictated.

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow." He leaned toward her and for a split second she thought he was going to kiss her.

"See you," she said faintly, and then he walked away.

**A/N: Hey guys. *waves sheepishly* So, I'm not dead, I haven't fallen off of the planet, and, no, I was not kidnapped by mutant elves who wanted to eat me.**

**We're at 91 review people! *Squeal!*When I get a hundred reviews, I will post FIVE chapters in ONE day! Of course, it probably won't be the same exact day, but I think I sense a writing frenzy appearing next weekend. ;)**

**So, how was this chappy? I liked it, though it could have been way better! I anted to throw in some Jackie/ Slider action.**

**Chocolate brownies go to…**

**Violet Heaslip**

**Number 8.0**

**Life Lover**

**(PS Life Lover: Sorry about your break-up. =( But I really LOVE your reviews! They make my day!)**


	15. Marathon 1

**A/N: I bet you all thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Nope! I'm trying to improve my writing, so tell me what you think!**

**Sigh. I love Christmas Break. Two weeks of freedom! XD**

**Anyway, enjoy. Please R&R. I love you all in a non- stalkerish sort of way and I will love you even more if you review all five chapters!**

Inez set her backpack down on the countertop and left to go grab a snack. Her days had become a dizzying blur of school, Jackie, Roy, Slider, more Roy, and baby- sitting. She groaned as she remembered she had to baby-sit the neighbor's rowdy twins later in the afternoon. She was only baby- sitting so she could earn enough money to buy a pretty dress to the winter ball. It was a formal, and though she could always ask her parents, she'd rather get the money herself. Roy had asked her over the phone with his charming way, and she had accepted, thrilled. Earlier in the year, she had planned to go alone, but now that she had a boyfriend, they could attend the ball as a couple. She smirked, recalling the jealous looks she received in the hallways from the other girls.

_Perhaps Slider will ask Jackie._ She unconsciously stirred her hot chocolate. _Then again, considering how shy they are around each other, maybe not_. Inez shook her head as she remembered how tender and caring Slider had been with Jackie when she fainted. She really couldn't understand why they were both in denial.

Although Slider had only been on Earth for five days, he was already receiving a lot of attention from girls, making Jackie very, _very _jealous. It had been hilarious to watch Jackie quietly seething as yet another girl flirted with him.

Slider had only been planning to stay for a short time, but it looked like he might have to stay for a while. Hacker seemed to be plotting some new scheme that involved Slider, judging by the way he kept showing up at the garage for him. Slider's uncle had offered to take care of the garage, and even if Slider didn't stay on Earth, he was going to have to make extended visits back.

Inez rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. Schoolwork was taking its toll on her. Plus, it didn't help that Matt kept distracting her in her classes by sending mournful looks her way. She had to admit that she missed him, badly. She kept longing for his jokes, his blindly adventurous way, and even the way he called her 'Nezzie'. She wished they could back to normal, but something stopped her from letting them become friends again. That night, something had snapped between them. She could have easily forgotten the words had some jerk said it, but Matt, _her _Matt saying it made her heart crumble to pieces. She wanted to be friends again with him, but she couldn't forget the sorrow and anger that threatened to engulf her heart every time she saw him.

Inez glanced at the clock. She still had two hours. Setting her cell phone's alarm to ring in an hour, she happily dozed off.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jackie dropped her head into her hands and groaned. What was going on? This had been the worst day she had had in a long time. She had overslept and barely made it to class on time (was it her fault her alarm broke?) , answered a easy question wrong in Math (thankfully not in front of Slider), tripped in Reading (in front of Slider), walked into a wall on her way to History and suffered a nasty bruise on her forehead (really, how could have missed a WALL?), accidently poked herself in the eye during lunch (it was really that juice carton's fault), and then her shoe came off when she was walking up the stairs (mercifully with only Inez around, though her foot still ached from the encounter).

She was now sitting on the school bus, praying nothing would happen on the way home. Nobody seemed to be listening, however, for at that very moment, Slider plopped down next to her and flashed her his sweet grin that always made her heart race.

"Slider", she moaned, "please don't take this the wrong way, but I really want to be alone right now."

"No can do," he sang cheerfully. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." She turned to grimace at him and he frowned.

"What happened to your forehead?" Slider clenched his fists. "Was it a guy? Did someone push you? I swear I'll kill him…"

"Slider, relax!" Jackie gently prodded the dark bruise that stained her forehead. "I was just careless, that's all. I don't think it's serious. Hopefully it'll fade by tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Slider pried her fingers away from her face and lightly stroked the bruise. "You need to be more careful," he said softly, looking directly into her eyes.

"Um…" Jackie blushed; she was sure she must look like an idiot. Why was he always doing this to her? It was so unexpected. She was always making herself a fool in front of him .Suddenly the bus screeched to a stop and Jackie fell straight into Slider's arms. Her eyes widened, but she stayed a moment longer than she should have, taking comfort from the nearness. Slowly, she pulled away and looked at her lap. "Sorry."

"Wasn't your fault," Slider muttered quietly, looking in the opposite direction. Jackie nodded pointlessly and squeezed her fingers into tight balls to keep her face from turning bright red.

_Yup. Definitely the worst day ever._

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Matt entwined his hand into Courtney's, relishing the winning smile she gave him. "Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What really happened with Inez?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his already mussed ginger hair. "I said something really mean to her, Courtney. And now she won't forgive me."

"Yeah, but what did you say?"

"I said…no guy would ever date her."

"MATT!" Courtney swatted his arm. "That is so mean!"

"I know," he moaned.

"Oh, well, she has to forgive you sooner or later," she shook her head and swung their hands back and forth.

"So you aren't mad?" Matt stared at her.

"Of course not! Well, yeah, it's terrible you said something so rude to such a nice girl, but, hey, you're my boyfriend."

Matt smiled and brought her close, inhaling the light scent of orange hairspray in her ringlets. Funny, Inez always smelled like a mixture of apple blossoms and vanilla. He shut his eyes at the wave of nostalgia and hugged Courtney tighter.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Slider pressed a hand to his face and fell on the bed. He had been so stupid on the bus! Why had he thought someone would hurt Jackie- sweet, kind Jackie? Although, he would kill anyone who hurt her…

Mike Reynolds sat down next to him. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"This girl- she thinks I'm an idiot."

"Ha, you? No way."

"Really!"

"Mmm, sure."

Slider glared. "What do you know about it?"

Mike shrugged. "Nothing, really. But, I do know a lot of girls like you, so why wouldn't this girl like you?"

"Who said I wanted her to like me?"

Mike stared. "You like her, right?"

Slider turned pink. "Um…well- not like exactly, but…"

Mike snorted. "You're hopeless dude."


	16. Marathon 2

**A/N: Hey, you amazing readers! I just realized I skewed up the timeline this was supposed to happen by. Because, I want the ball to be in December (I mean, it's a winter ball, and it would feel wrong to have a winter ball in November. At least, to me anyway.) But, I have some important stuff that's supposed to happen between the ball and Christmas time. So, the ball will be on December 1 (which is a Wednesday for us but will be a Friday for them) and then the days will go REALLY slow. Just pretend time is stretched out or something like that, okay?**

**Also, you may have noticed it's basically just a bunch of filler chapters really. The real drama will start soon. Plus, prepare yourselves for some major illogical things. (Not in this chapter, but in the more dramatic ones).**

Inez made her way down the street. She clutched a bundle of dollars in her hand and grinned triumphantly. She finally had enough baby-sitting money to buy a decent dress. And, there was still a week until the dance, so if she earned any more money, perhaps she could buy some pretty jewelry to match. Making her way around the corner, she bumped straight into-

Matt.

Inez stared at him. He was gawking at her; evidently he hadn't planned on seeing her. She swallowed and all thoughts of the dance vanished as she looked into his blue, shining eyes.

"Nezzie." Matt sighed. Inez narrowed her eyes and made her way around him. As she walked away, she could feel his eyes on her back. Stopping, she said the first words she had said to him in weeks.

"Only my friends can call me Nezzie." Then she walked away, feeling unshed tears itching in her eyes.

O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0OO0

Matt watched her go, agape. When had he changed from a friend to a total stranger? When had he become so unknown, such an enemy to the girl who knew practically everything about him? He sighed, dropping his face into his pale hands. He knew when it had happened; it had been that fateful night. He had been rude to her, and then said those words that had him tossing and turning in bed for hours every night. But, why did those words affect her so? Inez wasn't one to obsess over insults. Sure, she had always been insecure about her looks and personality, but he really hadn't said anything _that _bad. Perhaps, it was the fact that _he_ had said those words. He knew how much anger had cut through his voice when yelling at her and how much rage must have been showing in his eyes.

Making his way home, he tugged at the hem of his green coat. His mother was sure to ask about Inez. His mother was a kind, matronly women who thought of Inez and Jackie as her own daughters. She had been commenting recently at how few times they were showing up, and somehow Matt got the feeling his mother was slightly awkward around Courtney. She, with her simple nature, seemed to be at unease around Courtney's overly chipper personality and bright, sparkling clothes. Now, Inez's smarts and Jackie's dramatics, she could handle. Indeed, Matt knew the two girls often came to his home not to see him, but his mother instead.

But, that was before the fight. No- before Courtney really. Before all the drama and irritation and uncomfortable silences started. Before everything bad had happened, erasing the good. Before, when Inez was still his friend, and he could joke with her and enjoy her smiles and know that if he was ever sad, he could simply pick up the phone and dial her number.

Before.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Slider made his way from yet another overly touchy girl and sat down next to Jackie, shuddering. "Geez, can't a guy even order pizza in peace?"

Roy laughed, slinging an arm around Inez casually. "See, this is why I have big, bad Inez to protect me."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me big and bad?" Inez swatted Roy, laughing when he ducked.

Jackie shook her head and ran her fingers across the table. She felt… sad, to tell the the truth. It was painful to realize just how many girls liked Slider. Why would he ever choose her? Jackie shook away her depression and threw on a cheerful smile for the sake of her friends. Unfortunately, Inez saw right through the farce. "Everything okay?" she mouthed, as the guys exchanged skateboarding tips.

Jackie nodded, her smile only dimming a little at the sight of Inez's worried face. Turning back to the table, she looked up just in time to see Slider staring at her. He immediately blushed and looked away.

She smirked into her palm. Maybe she did have a chance with Slider after all.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inez pressed her fingers onto the small bundle of hard, cool cash. She still couldn't believe how much money she had earned. She grabbed her phone and used her shoulder to hold it up to her ear as she sifted through her seldom- used fancier shoes.

"Hi Jackie!" She studied a pair of high- heeled silver strappy sandals that she had worn to a couple of glitzy dinner parties for her parents before.

"Hey, Inez! So, do you have enough money?"

Inez paused for a minute. "Yes. Twice as much as I thought I would get."

Jackie squealed for a moment, giving in to her girly side. "Oh my god, Inez! That's amazing! We should go dress shopping together!"

"Yeah, that's why I called." Inez put the sandals back. She didn't think she could dance in them and that would ruin the point of the ball. Still six days to go.

"Mmm, okay. We'll stake out the stores tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

Inez set the phone down and picked up a pair of simple white flats with tiny rosebuds at the toes. She had worn them to a wedding before and knew they would be perfect for dancing in. Carefully placing them by her dresser, she smiled. Nothing could go wrong. She was perfectly prepared.


	17. Marathon 3

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lovedbyeveryone! She is a wonderful and magnificently awesome reviewer who always makes by day with her sweet comments! Love you!**

Inez and Jackie linked arms, laughing exuberantly in the winter air as their bags swung on their arms. Inez cleared her throat and beamed. "It's nice, doing something with only the two of us."

Jackie grinned back, but she could feel her heart aching slightly. It shouldn't have been the two of them; it should have been the three of them. It should have been Matt, Jackie, and Inez, not just Jackie and Inez.

Jackie twirled, hoping her fake giddiness would hide her sadness. "Winter ball in four days!" she sang.

"I still can't believe we had absolutely no homework today! It's amazing. And, then we got the perfect dresses! This is one of the best days ever!"

Jackie grabbed Inez's hand and pulled her into the next shop, giggling as she did so.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Matt swept the floor one last time. "There," he muttered to himself. Setting the broom aside, he started out of the kitchen, only to be cornered by his mother.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Matt's mother, Linda, glared at him, which was pretty scary when compared to the sweet smiles she usually had.

"I swept the floor, mom. So I'll go do my… err, homework now." Truth was that he had been about to go settle down with a nice bunch of junk food and claim a spot in front of the TV.

"Oh no, you don't."

Matt sighed and let his mother steer him to a chair. Linda sat in front of him, legs crossed and arms folded.

"Matthew, have you picked out a tux?"

"Uh…I'll wear the black one."

"Do you have a date?"

"Courtney. Duh, mom."

"Do you have a corsage ready?"

"Err- no…"

Linda shook her head. "What color dress is Courtney wearing?"

"Pink, I think."

"Good. You can get pink carnations."

Matt groaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. "Mom, it's not like its prom or anything."

Linda wagged a finger at him, still frowning. "No, but it's a formal dance. Did you know that Mrs. Delano is renting a tux for her son? And she's thinking of arranging for a chauffeur to escort him and his date around?"

Matt sighed. "This is why David Delano is considered the biggest loser, mom. This is also the reason why all his friends still have to count on their fingers to add."

Linda glowered. "Excuse me, young man? Don't you dare be so rude!"

Matt stood up. "Mom, I love you, but you're getting out of hand with all this winter ball stuff."

Linda's eyes softened and she pulled her son close. "I know, honey. I just want you to be happy and have a great time."

"I will, mom. I will."

But somehow he didn't think he could do that without Inez or Jackie around.  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Slider and Jackie sat side by side at their lunch table, their shoulders almost bumping. Every now and then they would turn simultaneously and grin shyly at each other, blushing, before looking down at their laps sheepishly.

It was enough to make Inez want to puke.

Roy wasn't here today and for once she was actually watching Slider and Jackie instead of joking with Roy. Inez didn't know how much longer she could take it. They were going to have to confess soon, or she was going to barf into her apple pie.

She stabbed the pie with her fork and exhaled noisily as she watched the filling trickle out. Inez pushed the plate away and grabbed her Science book. If she couldn't eat, at least she could study.

Slider stared at her, finally having noticed that Inez hadn't said a word in a while. "You're studying?" he asked. "You're actually studying?"

"Yup." Inez said, not looking up from the paragraph. "It's rather interesting. That is, compared to you oh- so- entertaining silence."

"Sorry," Jackie apologized. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She had been thinking of Slider. How kind he was, how sweet he was, how protective he was, how cool he was…you get the point.

"No problem." Inez sat the book down and let her cheek rest on her hand. She could feel a sudden weight in her bag and stood up straight, looking into it.

It was a cookie, chocolate- chip, and decorated painstakingly with the words "Forgive me". Inez stared at the cookie in her hand for a moment. Maybe it was time to forget the past and move on. She always told others to forget grudges and that life was too short for that, so she shouldn't be such a hypocrite. Yet, as she held the treat in her hand, she could feel stabs of jealousy piercing her heart.

Courtney had gotten a cookie before her. Courtney had gotten a cookie for simply being there. Inez had begged and begged, but did she get one? No. Courtney had gotten a cookie before anything had happened. Inez only got a cookie after Matt had said something mean to her. Why was there such a gap?  
Inez shook the feelings away and brought the cookie to her mouth. She savored the sweet taste and watched out of the corner of her eyes as a certain pair of dark blue eyes lit up.

It wasn't much, but it was something.


	18. Marathon 4: The Ball Part 1

Matt rang Courtney's doorbell, feeling nervous in his black tux. He swallowed apprehensively. The winter ball was a huge deal, and he wanted to give Courtney a great time.

"Hello, Matt, darling." Evangeline Whiteblock opened the door and smiled at the young man standing before her. "Courtney will be down in a second. Come in."

Matt walked in awkwardly, feeling out of place in the huge home. Courtney's younger sister, Caitlyn, whom Matt had met once before, stared up at him, momentarily distracted from the cartoons playing on TV.

"You're Mattwhew, wight?" Matt had to smile at the girl. She was like a miniature Courtney, down to the pale pink pajamas and soft blonde ringlets.

"Yeah, but call me Matt."

"Ok, Mwatt. Are you my swister's date for winter bwall?" **(A/N: I love baby talk but I can't write it. Sorry)**  
"Yup."

"Oh! Matt!" Courtney had come down the stairs and Matt turned, staring when he saw her. She wore a bright pink tight strapless dress that brushed her knees. Tiny ruffles marked the hem and there were designs in light pink throughout.

"You look great!" She looked beautiful, but he was already tomato red and didn't want to embarrass himself further. He held out the corsage to her, grinning lightly.

"Thank you!" She placed it on her wrist and then held her hand out to him. "Bye Caitlyn! Have fun, okay?"

"Kay."

The two of them walked out of the door, Courtney beaming proudly and Matt blushing furiously.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inez smoothed down her dress in the mirror. She blinked for a minute, for the contacts she kept handy for special occasions were itching. She was at Jackie's house and Jackie herself was fixing her hair. Roy and Slider were supposed to pick them up in fifteen minutes. Roy was Inez's date (of course), but Slider and Jackie were going alone.

Inez turned from side to side, feeling the light fabric of the skirt swish against her bare knees. It was a gorgeous dress, indigo blue. Silver designs decorated the bodice and the skirt was plain, except for a line of silver at the bottom. The ribbon straps were tied at bows on her shoulders. She adjusted her jewelry, a glistening blue gem pendant on a silver chain and thin blue earrings. Her hair was down like usual, but a blue clip pulled back some of it.

Jackie stood next to her. She wore a shimmering gold halter dress with a cinched waist and designs of white adorning the hem and neckline. A thin gold chain shone against her throat and she had somehow managed to twist her thick black hair into a complex updo using only a golden ribbon and some bobby pins.

They had both chosen a more princessy-style of dress, with the bodice and skirt separated and dresses that weren't skin- tight like most of the girls wore. Inez knew she and Jackie would stand out for their un-designer brand dresses, but right now, she didn't care. She felt stunning, and she loved the feeling.

The doorbell rang and Inez spun around. She wiped her sweaty palms onto her dress and raced downstairs with Jackie to open the door. Jackie flung it open and grinned at Slider.

"Hey," she said. She had never seen him in formal clothes, let alone a tux, and she had to admit he looked pretty good.

"Hi," he said, taking a double take. "Wow," he said, feeling red rise up his neck. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Jackie clasped her hands and rocked back and forth slightly, knowing that if she looked right at Slider she would blush like mad.

Inez let her hands wring together nervously. "So?"

Roy smirked, his eyes shining. "You look absolutely gorgeous." He held out a white and blue corsage, which Inez happily pinned to her dress.

"Thank you," she whispered. Feeling suddenly bold, she pecked him on the cheek- an action of far more intimacy than they had ever experienced together.

He flicked a stray wisp of hair from her cheek and took her hand, leading her to the ball. Slider and Jackie walked behind them and Inez felt herself leaning against Roy subconsciously. The night was just beginning.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Jackie had to hold in a gasp as she stepped into the dazzling room. The dowdy gym had been totally transformed. White and blue balloons hung in groups of three and soft blue streamers hung from the walls and ceilings. Tables covered in white tablecloth were piled with holiday- themed food. Slow music was being played and couples were dancing together on the dance floor, although not as much dancing as swaying back and forth.

Roy immediately offered his hand to Inez and they made their way to the dance floor. Jackie wrung her hands together; half-hoping Slide would ask her to dance and half- hoping he wouldn't. She wanted to dance with him, but she was sure she would make a fool (yet again) of herself.

But, before she could dwell on those thoughts, a gangly boy in her grade asked her to dance and she accepted with a gracious smile. She danced comfortably with him, yet she was sure dancing with Slider would have been much better. She caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye dancing with a pretty brunette. Jackie sighed and turned back to her dance partner, trying to reassure him as he apologized repeatedly for treading on her toes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Slider watched Jackie dance with Ryan and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of her, he should be having fun! Turning randomly to a cute girl next to him, he outstretched his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, beaming happily.

They twirled on the dance floor. Slider glanced her over. She wore a blue silk dress with an emperor waist. She was dancing miraculously well though wearing blue kitten heels. Everything about her was _blue, _from her blue drop necklace and earrings to her eye shadow and nail polish.

"So, I guess you like blue."

She smirked, her deep purple eyes twinkling mischievously. "You think so?"

Slider nodded, blushing slightly. "Uh, so…I'm Slider."

"I know," she said as they moved out of the way of another couple. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Oh."

She laughed suddenly. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. I just love to tease guys. It's so fun, you know? I'm Crystal. Crystal Rose Potter."

"Cool." They stopped as the music ended. "So, um, do you want to dance again?"

Crystal rolled her eyes playfully. "Sure!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Courtney couldn't help but envy Inez for a moment as she tried to strike up a conversation with an incredibly nervous Matt. Roy was so suave, so charming- so unlike Matt's sweaty awkwardness. Her hazel eyes widened as she realized just what she had been thinking about. She had a perfectly wonderful boyfriend (though she did wish he would formally ask her to be his girlfriend) and he did like her a lot…so why was she so jealous of Inez? Didn't she have Matt?

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inez laughed yet again, letting her head tilt back as Roy dipped her. He was so amazing; sometimes she wondered why he picked her. Her, a year younger, a nerd, a bookworm, a bit of a loner, really. Nothing like him; jock, popular, cute, with girls falling over him left and right.

Many times she had stayed up late at night worrying that she was just a bet, just a toy. Perhaps he was proving that he could make any girl fall for him. Maybe he was using her. But, as she saw the wholesome happiness in his eyes, she knew he could never hurt her intentionally. Inez sighed slightly, as the song ended and Roy went to go get some punch.

Making her way to the outskirts of the dance floor, she looked for her friends. Jackie was with a friendly boy in their grade and Slider was with a beautiful girl Inez had talked to a couple of times before- Crystal. Unwillingly, her eyes darted across the dance floor, searching for Matt's bright red hair. She found him almost instantly, for he was in the center of the dance floor.

Before her traitorous eyes could linger on him any longer, however, she felt a pair of warm hands cover them. "Guess who it is?"

Inez leaned back into his muscular body."I know it's you, Roy."

He laughed and spun her around to face him. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." He tugged her along as he walked to a group of people Inez had seen him hanging around with before. They were _the _popular clique and she felt her throat tightening as apprehension wormed its way into her heart. What would they think of her?

"Everyone, this is Inez," Roy smiled. The boys glanced over her quickly, and then dismissed her, though they were probably wondering why he had chosen an unpopular younger girl. The girls, though, looked her up and down and then turned to each other with raised eyebrows and scornful grins playing on the lipsticked mouths.

Inez swallowed, suddenly wishing she had just chosen a normal dress. The girls all wore skintight tube dresses **(A/N: very clingy, very short, and very un-Inezish)** in shocking neon colors. Their highlighted hair was stick-straight and their makeup was bright. Small leather print clutches were dangled casually from their manicured hands. They all looked rather alike, and Inez wanted nothing more to disappear from the spot. Roy was talking with the boys and she had no choice but to deal with the girls herself.

"Hey!" A strawberry blonde winked at her and the other girls dissolved into giggles. Inez smiled uneasily.

"Hi."

"Ohmigod! Are you _shy_? Don't be, like, shy! Isn't she so, like cuh-ute?" A brunette nudged her.

"Yup! Cuh- _ute_! I wanna, like, keep her for a pet or something!" An overly peppy girl with obviously fake tanned skin (it was December after all) tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Too late girls," Roy appeared swiftly. "She's all mine now." He caught her hand and pulled it to his lips, making Inez blush.

Inez watched out of her corner of her eyes as the girls' jaws dropped. They had thought she was just an amusing toy, hadn't they. She would show them. Stretching to reach his cheek, she pecked it sweetly. "Hi Roy."

When Roy turned around to talk to his guy friends again, she raised her eyebrows at the hocked girls. "Just because I'm not just like you," she whispered and smirked, "doesn't mean I can't get a guy."

**A/N: Oh, Inez. You're not as innocent as you seem are you? **

**Anyway, I wanted to mention some incredible stories. Most are on my Favorites list:**

**No Matter What by Ayns and Sky. **

**Lady Marmalade: Sweet Sweet Revenge by HarvestGirl10**

**It Only Beats For You by Fudge the Werewolf**

**If You Love Me Say Something by MewCuxie12**

**Teddy Bear by Twinley**

**The Mudblood Who Hit Draco Malfoy by Ignorance- Your New Best Friend**

**The Unvoiced Plea by Warrayfinson**

**Valentines Days Blues by MaryandMerlin**

**Goddess Kisses by MewCuxie12**

**A Modern Fairytale by Fantasy Fan Girl**

**Charm by Silverquill11**

**These are just some I pulled off randomly. All the stories on my Favorites List are wonderful and if you're ever bored go check them out! Also, be sure to read the stories by the authors on my Favorites Authors List- IvyBean, PleaOfInsanity, siriuslyklutzy, and ****XxDarkRoseBlossom13xX. The fact that they are on my favorite author's list means a lot!**

**Plus, V Machine on Paper requested that people spread the word about his/her story Christmas Surprise so I'm sure they would really appreciate it if you took the time to R&R it!**


	19. Marathon 5: The Ball Part 2

**A/N: Last chapter of the marathon. This is dedicated to all you amazing and wonderful readers and reviewers. I'll be writing a formal thank- you soon, but until then, this is my thanking you for the support and help.**

"And then I made a superb catch. Of course, that won the game! I'm so amazing, aren't I? Yes, I know, I'm wonderful. Don't worry though, there's more to the story. You don't have to look so disappointed. Because then the referee and the other team's coach got in an argument. And, I, with my wonderful negotiating skills, solved the argument. Want to know how? Well…"

Jackie rolled her eyes and poured some punch into her cup. Patrick Thomas had asked her to dance two songs ago and she hadn't been able to shake him since. He was in love with himself and kept talking about his oh- so- wonderful achievements. Plus, she was pretty sure most of his stories were pure lies. He said he had won a baseball game yesterday, but since when did their school baseball team play in December.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, letting the floaty material of her skirt billow around her knees. It was Slider, grinning. Jackie set her cup down on the table.

"Um, Patrick? I'm going to go talk to Slider for a while okay?"

"And then- huh? What? You can't leave me!"

"Bye, Patrick," Jackie said pointedly. She made her way to the other side of the room. Jackie felt goosebumps rise up her arms as Slider grabbed her hand to keep track of her on the crowded dance floor. She closed her eyes, blissfully happy when-

She couldn't tell you how it happened or what happened. All she knew was that suddenly she was falling and Slider caught her and her arms were around Slider's neck and his arms were encircling her waist. All she knew was that Slider was so close that she could see the slight golden flecks in his hazel eyes. All she knew was that she never wanted to leave his arms. All she knew was that, right now, at this moment, all she wanted to do was kiss him.

Slider wasn't sure how it had happened either. All he knew was that he had caught Jackie as she fell and he had wrapped his arms around her slender waist. All he knew was that he had never seen anyone so close- close enough to see the sparkles in Jackie's chocolate brown eyes. All she knew was that he wanted to stay for all eternity, holding Jackie in his arms. All he knew was that, right now, at this moment, all he wanted to do was kiss her.

They pulled together as if by some magnetic force… closer, closer, closer, closer. Their lips were barely an inch apart when they heard a stifled gasp.

Jackie and Slider sprung apart. She could feel a dark crimson flushing her cheeks and looked up to see Inez, eyes wide.

"Sorry," Inez whispered. "I guess I ruined the moment, huh?"

Slider shook his head kindly. "Oh, it's okay Inez. There…" He struggled to find the words.

"There wasn't a moment anyway." Jackie stood up straight.

Inez raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Are you sure? 'Cause it sure looked like a moment to me!" She crossed her arms, obviously trying to appear intimidating.

"I'm sure." Jackie whacked her friend on the arm lightly. "Where's Roy?"

"He's with his friends." Inez rolled her eyes. "Those girls are so snobby!"

Slider peered past Inez to look at the heavily made-up girls. "I couldn't agree more."

Jackie watched for a hint of a blush, a concealed stare, a tiny smile- anything that would tell her that Slider felt the same way she did and that the moment had meant something to him. She felt crushed as she realized it had probably meant absolutely nothing to him. Inez sensed her friend's despair and squeezed her arm gently.

"Crystal!" Slider suddenly exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He pulled a beautiful girl to him. "This is Inez and Jackie."

"Hi!" Crystal was a beauty, that was for sure. Inez greeted her and Jackie must have done something mechanically but inside her heart was throbbing painfully. Crystal…even her name was pretty. Jackie could feel herself getting dizzy and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She locked herself in a stall, trying to ignore the much too chipper girls outside that were fussing over their hair and makeup.

_Why me?_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inez stared out at the stars. She had slipped away from the ball and was on a balcony. She wondered faintly why her school _had _a balcony, but dismissed the thought. **(A/N: Hey, I like balconies, okay? And I wanted this scene to have a balcony!) **She was simply glad they had one.

Inez heard footsteps behind her and spun around. She swallowed as she recognized the boy in front of her. She could never forget him no matter how hard she tried.

"Matt." She sighed.

"Inez," he nodded.

He came to stand beside her. For a moment they looked at the stars, before Matt looked at her. Inez felt his gaze but kept her eyes on the glittering stars.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Inez felt herself being tugged toward Matt as he grabbed her arms and spun her to face him. "What do you want me to do Inez? Huh? I've apologized at least a million times! I can't go back in time and change what I said!"

Inez pried herself away from him quietly, feeling her eyes burn. "I know," she whispered broken- heartedly. "I know. I _know, _Matt! I know! I'm so sorry, Matt! So sorry!" She sobbed into her hands.

Matt pulled her close to him and let her cry into him. "No, Inez. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You are an amazing, wonderful, gorgeous girl and any guy is lucky to have you. Don't cry, Inez. I don't like it when you cry. I'm so sorry."

Inez turned so she wasn't sobbing into him anymore but so that her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking deep and shuddering breathes. They had both been forgiven- they were both friends again. Her eyelids fluttered open at the realization.

They were friends again.

**A/N: End of the marathon! More to come soon. But only if you click that little button down there… XD**


	20. With You

**A/N: So, after an incredibly long time, I'm back! We've had snow days from Tuesday to Friday! We almost never get lots of snow down here in Texas, but on Friday especially it was like a mini-blizzard! Well, not really, but compared to what we usually get, sort of.**

**Shout Outs: **

**I CANNOT believe all the reviews I got for the last 5 chapters! I love you all! (In a non- creepy way, of course)**

**Kastina Krasta: Hopefully you won't have to blow up your pillow after all, LOL. Anyway, here you go!**

**cascadedkiwi: Aww, you're so sweet! And, ha ha, I think everyone feels the same way about them. Sometimes even I want to smack them. (And I'm the one making them be so much in denial!) I'm sorry for being slow on answering PMs, but I haven't had a lot of time to get on Fanfiction lately. Hope you enjoy!**

**Alisi Thorndyke: Oh. My. God. You are like my IDOL of Cyberchase Fanfiction! I was inspired to write this fic after reading your fics! I am still shocked that you are reading my story! Anyhow, no, it's not the end of the story. Thank you SO much for the compliments! (BTW, I love your stories, especially 'End Game')**

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx: Thanks for the reviews! And, ha ha, Crystal is the OC I promised the 75****th**** reviewer! **

**Number 8.0: Here's what you were waiting for! XD Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lovedbyeveryone: Aww, thanks! Your reviews always, always, ALWAYS make my day! And thank you SO much for the compliment about my writing! I do make typos, unfortunately, but it's nice to know that someone can actually see beyond that! Again, thanks!**

**GryffindorLightning13: Thanks! And, ha ha, there was a lot of fluff in there wasn't there? By the way, whenever I try to answer your PMs, it says you blocked me…? I don't know, could you check that out?**

**Randomnessgirl1: Love your name by the way! Ha ha, we'll see about that. ;D**

**If I missed anyone, I am SO sorry! Just tell me and I will respond to you next chapter. Anyhow, read and REVIEW! And, whoops, I think the shout outs are longer than the actual chapter. *sweatdrop* Sorry! Oh, yeah, just telling you guys, Crystal is the OC I promised the 75****th**** reviewer (GryffindorLightning13). **

**Remember that while it's WAY after Christmas for us, Christmas hasn't even come yet for them.**

Inez carefully hung her dress on a hanger, gazing at it almost reverently before shutting the closet door. She smiled for a moment, recalling the fact that she and Matt were friends again. After their balcony scene, they had returned to the ball, much to the delight of Slider and Jackie. She had danced with Roy many times, but the last dance had been saved for Matt. She had felt so comfortable in his arms as they swayed back in forth to the music. Inez shook herself out of her reverie before she slipped into her comfiest flannel pajamas and climbed into bed. She turned off all the lights and then grabbed the phone to call Jackie. Sometimes she liked talking in the dark. It gave her a mysterious feeling that she rather liked.

"Jacks? You there?"

Silence.

"Jackie? It's me, Inez?"

Silence.

"Jackie, I know you're there! You picked up the phone! So talk to me!"

"Slider likes Crystal." Her voice was trembling, as if she had been crying for a long time.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't. He just met her."

"You don't know for sure." Her voice trembled, cracking on the words.

"Come on, cheer up!"

"No! I refuse to cheer up!" Jackie suddenly sounded angry. "I have a right to not cheer up!"

"Whoa, calm down." Inez frowned. "No need to get so angry."

"I guess. But, Inez, Slider _likes _Crystal!" Her voice transformed into a full- blown wail.

Inez just sighed. It was going to be a long night.

.oOo.

"EW, EW, AND DOUBLE EW! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME MATT!" Jackie screeched and ran away from the redhead who was currently dangling a long pink worm in her face. He just grinned and continued to chase after her.

"You know you love it Jacks!" He yelled, his breath forming little puffs in the winter air.

Inez laughed at her friend's antics. She really, truly loved them. They were always there for her when she needed them, and she especially loved spending the small moments like this with them. Just sitting in the park, enjoying being together. Next to her, Slider chuckled and shook his head at Jackie, who was still squealing as she ran up to them.

"Matt, leave her alone," Inez swatted him playfully as Jackie grabbed a swing.

"Only three swings?" Matt stared in disbelief. "Where will I sit?" He frowned in annoyance.

"You can push me!" Inez offered happily. Matt just looked at her. "Please, Matt?" She wheedled, batting her eyes sweetly.

"Fine, fine." Matt grumbled and went behind her and started to push her. She laughed in exhilaration and let her hair fly behind her, the silky brown locks becoming slightly tangled by the air.

Jackie watched them both with a thoughtful expression. Right now, at this moment, they looked like what the ideal couple should look like- in her eyes anyway. Laughing, happy to be in each other's presence, enjoying life's simple moments together; but they weren't a couple! Inez was with _Roy _and Matt was with _Courtney. _She had nothing against Roy, who had swept Inez off her feet, or Courtney, who seemed to make Matt so happy. (Though they made her wish she was in a relationship herself) Instead, she genuinely liked them. They were truly nice people who she could consider her friends. (Roy Jacobs, one of the hottest- though not as much as Slider, of course! - and most popular guys at their school, dating her best friend and therefore also spending time with Jackie? _Nice._)

But then, how come Matt and Inez were so close? Why had they become so startled at the thought of the other being in a relationship? Why did they freak out when anyone suggested that they were a perfect couple or assumed that they were dating? Why was it, that right after both of them got into relationships, they had a fight that tore the three of them apart? If this was simply a cute story that Jackie was reading, she'd know that they were in love and were just too dense to see it. But it wasn't a story, it was real life, and real life was very confusing.

"You okay?" Slider poked her in the shoulder, smiling when she jumped with surprise. She looked like a bright ray of sunshine glowing in the middle of winter, he mused, with her bright yellow coat and golden scarf flapping in the wind.

"Yeah, just thinking." Her eyes wandered to Matt and Inez, who were now tickling each other.

"They seem so obvious, but they don't like each other." Jackie swallowed. He was now standing close to her. _Very _close to her.

"Are you sure though?" she asked, observing the flush in their cheeks as they finally collapsed on the ground, still giggling softly.

"No matter what's going on between them, it's not up to us to decide, now is it?" Slider pulled back his sleeve to examine his watch. "I have to go meet Crystal at the bookstore."

"Oh." She looked away, hiding her disappointed face.

He studied her for a second. She looked so sad, so lonely. "Want to come?"

"What? Me?" She shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to get in the way of you and Crystal."

He frowned. "Why would you be getting in the way of me and Crystal?" **(A/N: I don't know if it should be 'Crystal and I', but whatever, who really talks that way?) **Jackie found herself being pulled up. "You don't have a choice now. You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He grinned.

She smiled back, raising her eyebrows. "So you're kidnapping me?"  
"Yup." After calling good- bye to a startled Inez and Matt they ran off, coats and scarves flapping incessantly in the wind. And Jackie couldn't help but think, as Slider kept a firm grip on her mittened hand, that she rather liked being kidnapped by Slider.

.oOo.

"We've been abandoned." Matt helped Inez to her feet before brushing some grass from her shoulders. She blushed slightly at his gentlemanly actions, but he didn't seem to notice.

She rolled her eyes before adjusting her white scarf. "Really? I didn't notice."

"Stop being so sarcastic, Nezzie. It doesn't suit you." He wagged his finger at her, knowing the use of her nickname would make her angry.

"Don't call me Nezzie!" She pushed him playfully, laughing when he ended up on the ground.

He righted himself easily and scowled before a soft, almost vulnerable look took over his face. "Inez? That other day you said only your friends could call you Nezzie. Am I your friend again?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his dark blue eyes. She shook herself out of her trance before pulling him into a friendly hug. "My best friend, Matt."

"Good." He pulled her tighter to him, making her eyes go wide at how tight he was holding her. "Stop it Matt, I can't breathe!"

"But you smell so good," he murmured into her soft hair.

She smacked him and pulled away before starting to walk again. He followed, before slinging a casual arm around her shoulders. Inez sighed and leaned into him.

"Can we go into town and walk around for a bit?" she asked shyly. "I always love the decorations at this time of the year." She added hastily at his questioning look.

"Whatever you want, Nezzie."

"Tell me something." Inez pulled away to look at him. "Why are you so sweet all of a sudden?"

"You mean I'm not always sweet?" He pouted, earning him another smack and a muttered "be serious."

"I don't know, I just missed you." Matt stroked her cheek softly. She was his best friend, and he loved her. (_In a completely platonic way of course_, he added quickly in his head.) Every single day he had gone without speaking to her, knowing that she hated him, had been hell on Earth for him.

She smiled before snuggling into him again as they continued their walk. "I missed you to, Matt." She mumbled into his coat.

.oOo.

"Look!" Crystal pointed to a house owned by someone with an obviously feverish Christmas spirit. Lights were strung everywhere, along with huge decorations, ranging from a grinning Santa to toy- making elves.

"I feel sorry for the neighbors," Jackie remarked dryly as booming Christmas carols began to echo down the street.

Crystal laughed, showing off her pearly white teeth, and Jackie felt a twinge of guilt for always being rude to the friendly girl. She was honestly trying her best to be friends. _Stop being selfish and start being nice! _She scolded herself mentally before returning the smile with a genuine one of her own.

Who knew, maybe she had made a new friend?

.oOo.

"Ooh, look at that one!" Inez giggled. She ran to look at the display in the art store's window, a mural made out of all the artistic materials you could possibly imagine. From crayons to paints to pastels to colored pencils; the colors swirled together to form a gorgeous picture of Santa and his reindeer traveling across a dark night sky.

Matt watched her, a grin coming over his face. Who knew practical little Inez could get so excited over Christmas? Shaking his head, he started to make his way over to her before he noticed his shoe was untied.

Inez turned, eyes still sparkling. She raised her brown eyebrows, obviously wondering why he was still just standing there.

'My shoe's untied.' He mouthed before bending down and beginning to tie it. She nodded and turned back to the display, a light grin still playing across her lips. Inez couldn't stop smiling for some reason today.

Suddenly she felt uneasy. She glanced from side to side, only to stumble a bit when she noticed how close an older teen was standing to her.

He reached out and grasped her upper arm to keep her from falling. "Careful now, dear." He leered at her, showing off his yellow teeth. Inez could only stare at him in fright, her brown eyes unusually wide. With thick, shaggy hair travelling down his back and narrow grey eyes, he looked especially treacherous to her.

She tried to pull away, but his hand only travelled down to her wrist, tugging her to him. His other hand caught her other hand. Now she was trapped, caught. Inez wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her voice was gone. She glanced around helplessly but nobody was near. Not near enough to help her right now, anyway.

"Let me go," she said lowly, though her voice quivered and gave away some of her fear. He only sneered mockingly, leaning closer and closer and closer and closer…

"_Get away from her._" Matt pushed the teenager away with a force Inez didn't even know he had. His eyes were dangerous, the fury almost tangible. He pulled Inez to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She turned so her face was buried in his chest, not wanting to look at the disgusting teenager any longer.

"What's wrong with you?" He countered. "Just having a little fun…" His voice trailed off suggestively and Inez could hear the laugh in his words. She shuddered slightly, clutching closer at Matt.

Matt felt Inez tremble against him and he tightened his grip on her. Rage crashed through him and he struggled against the urge to pummel that horrible, terrible, disgusting _pig_ that had made Inez so scared. (He could think of better words to describe the fool who had dared come near Inez, but settled on this.)

"If you _ever_ come near Inez again, I will _kill _you." His voice cut through the air, slicing it with the anger laced in it. The teenager's eyes widened and he raised his hands and left, hands up in the air. Matt watched as he left with sharp eyes before he turned to more important matters- namely, the shivering girl huddled in his arms.

"Nezzie? You okay?" He pulled her away slightly to get a good look at her face. She looked at him with teary brown eyes.

"I was so scared, Matt." She somehow managed to gasp the words out through the emotions that swam through her head. The fear still clenched at her heart but she could feel it ebbing away as she was drawn back into Matt's arms.

"Shh…" he whispered, and she complied, content to simply forget everything and be in his arms.

**A/N: I'm drowning in the fluff! Seriously guys, tell me what you really think. Was it all right? I tried to make Matt and Inez closer than ever ( I mean, they've been best friends since they were little, I figure they must have missed each other a LOT) but was it too much? Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	21. Chapter 22

**First of all, I just want to say that I know that this is against the rules and will be taking it down soon. Second, I am SO sorry. This story hasn't been updated in so long! I can't believe it. But, what I really want to say is, this story is NOT going on hiatus. It's not being abandoned either. I just want to revise some things, especially the way the latest chapters have gone downhill. A lot of you have said that you like the fluff recently, and it's fun to write, fo sho. But, it's completely changing the story. **_**Always **_**is my first story, and it's not going the way I want it to. I need to revise. I hope all of you will continue to stick with me. I'll start from the beginning. Needless to say, it'll keep the same basic plotline. But I'm going to make it better. I'll get rid of the generic mindless fluff clogging it up and make the chapters longer. I'll love it if you guys re-review the revised chapters. I really hope I don't lose any readers over this. I love you all. Stay with me through this, please. Once the story is back up to the current point, I'll try to update sooner and faster. Thank you all!  
Love,**

**Bluelotus22**

**PS) I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed this anyways! Thankies! **


End file.
